A novelty product is known which can be placed into the mouth of a user in the manner of a mouthpiece and carries chemicals for producing chemiluminescent light upon activation. This product can thus provide a "glow" effect inside the mouth of a user. Typically, chemiluminescent products require an oxalate solution containing a fluorescent dye, and an activator solution held separately from the oxalate solution. In order to provide chemiluminescence, the activator and the oxalate solution must be mixed; and chemiluminescence will result. However, the chemiluminescence will eventually fade.
In the known product, the mouthpiece has the oxalate solution containing a fluorescent dye and an activator sealed internally, and thus it is necessary to replace the entire mouthpiece when the chemiluminescence eventually fades.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a chemiluminescent novelty product for insertion into the mouth of the user which has a replaceable carrier for the chemiluminescent solutions and activator so the carrier may be replaced as the chemiluminescence eventually fades.
According to the present invention, a novelty product for providing chemiluminescent light inside the mouth of a user includes a holder adapted to be held removably inside the mouth of a user, and one or more compartmented carriers. The carriers are each adapted to be held removably by said holder and have a first compartment containing a chemiluminescent solution separated from a second compartment containing an activator for the chemiluminescent solution by a frangible barrier. In this way, a carrier may be inserted into the holder and the holder flexed to break the barrier and mix the chemiluminescent solution and activator to produce chemiluminescent light, and the carrier can be replaced easily upon the light produced diminishing.
Preferably, the holder has a palate portion adapted to underlie the roof of the user's mouth behind the front teeth, and a channel for the carrier extends longitudinally from an exterior opening at a location adapted to lie behind the front teeth of the user to an inner opening of reduced size. In this way, a carrier can be inserted into the exterior opening but prevented from exiting the channel by the smaller opening during use. The holder may have wing portions adapted to engage the lateral teeth of the user.